Avengers xReader's
by Annabella5369
Summary: All Avenger xReader One-shots.
1. BrucexReader - Green Bean

As you walk through the building looking for both your best friend and crush you start to worry the worst thing possible. When you take the corner into the living room you decide to give up on looking and just scream instead.

"BRUCE! COME OUT!"

Nothing but silence.

"I GUESS I'LL WATCH BREAKING BAD ON MY ON THEN!"

You see Bruce poke his head out of his bedroom.

"If you even try I'll go all 'Green Bean' on you!"

"You wouldn't dare! What have you been doing in there anyways?"

"Hiding from you and your fists of Fury."

"Hey blame it on Fury, not me."

"Well your the one that told me to turn green."

"Why I never!"

Bruce walks out of his room with no shirt on and looking very sexy. You couldn't help but stare.

"What are you doing here anyways, (your name)?"

Looking away from his chest you decide to focus on his eyes instead.

"Oh, well Fury gave me the day off and I was wondering if you wanted to go out. I'm mean not as a go out go out but as in a go out..."

"I'd love to go out on a date with. Just let me put on a shirt first."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Okay let's go."

"Bruce!"

"Oh right. Where are my manors?"

With that he kissed your cheek and walked out the door. You didn't have a choice but to follow him out the door. When you went through Bruce had disappeared out of thin air. Then his hand gripped your arm and pushed you against the wall of the brick building.

"Bruce! Let me go!"

Instead he lodged you between the wall and him even more.

"I decided we should stay in."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I'm glad you asked."

And then he kissed you. It wasn't anything special considering you were pushed against the wall, but at least he finally did kiss you.

"What happened to you Bruce?"

He breathed, "You," into your neck. You do admit this is amazing, but this was enough. So you push him off of you.

"What's wrong?"

"I mean I've waited for this for around ever, but what changed?"

"Nothing but my feelings for you. I love you, (first name)."

"Well then if that's the case..."

You take the hem of his shirt and pull him into a long, and passionate kiss.

"I love you, too, Green Bean."

"Oh you did not!"


	2. HawkeyexReader - WAKE UP!

You knock on Clint's bedroom door and whisper, "Clint, you awake?"

You wait a little while with no response. "Guess not."

You open the door as quietly as possible and sneak over to his bed. The floors creek a little, but not enough to wake him. You continuously poke his face while whispering his name, but when that doesn't work you start talking in a normal voice while calling him name like Clinty and Man With Eyes Of An Hawk. That didn't work, either, so you ran out the door and got a bowl of hot water. You carefully put the bowl on the bed and put his hand in it. After five minutes of that not working you take the bowl of water and dump it on his face while yelling things like "WAKE UP!" and "GET OFF MY LAWN!" When that didn't even work you put your h/l, h/c safely up in a ponytail and get as close to his ear as possible without touching him.

"If you get up I may marry you," you say in a normal voice. Then his eyes open.

"Now your awake?! What happened when I yelling?!"

"I've been awake since you knocked on the door." You roll your eyes like you knew that the whole time. "Why are you here, (First Name)?"

"You said you'd take me shopping since Fury won't take me and I WANNA GO SHOPPING!"

"Ugh, do I have to? It's my birthday."

"I will think about staying here if you kiss me."

"Fine by me."

Then Clinty kissed you straight on the lips as if it was a normal thing that happened between the two of you. You were surprised for a while, but you started to kiss and it turned from a little kiss to a full out makeout session. Sadly, after some time you have to catch your breath.

"Can we go shopping now?"


	3. Steve RodgersxReader - Don't Go Yet

You hide in the dark corner as you watch the super soldier doing his thing. You watch as he pouches the bag hanging from the wall, over and over again, wondering what he was thinking. It was obvious it was something that made him mad, since all of a sudden he started punching harder then usual. And before you knew it the bag was flying to the other side of the room, towards you. Not thinking about it, you scream. He looks up at the corner you are located in. You step out of the dark corner and put a strand of your h/c hair behind your ear.

"Ummm, hi Steve."

"Agent (Last name)? What are you doing here?"

Now it's time for the one thing your not good at. Lying.

"Oh, it's my lunch break and, um, there's a short cut to get to my, uh, favorite restaurant by going through here?"

You knew you worded it like a question, but at least you were able to actually say something.

"Oh, well then do you want me to walk you?"

And of course he had to be gentlemen.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Tony's probably waiting for me outside right now."

It was an easy lie. Everyone in the Agency already thought Tony was cheating on Pepper with you.

"Then you two have fun."

It was easy to detect the disappointment in his voice and stunning blue eyes. A little disappointed yourself, you start to walk to the door at Steve's end of the gym. As you walk by him you feel his strong grip on your arm. Before you can react Steve pulls you into a strong, passionate kiss. When he finally let's you breathe you have a goofy smile on your face.

"Or I could just stay here."


	4. Tony StarkxReader - Snarky With Starky

You wake up the screaming from below. You role over, trying to block out the noise, but it doesn't work. After a while, you role out of bed, frustrated. Without bothering to change you take the elevator to the 3rd floor of Stark Towers. When the elevator got to your destination you stepped into the giant kitchen where the Avengers were arguing. The second you walked into the room everyone went silent.

"Oh, so you shut up now!"

"Agent (last name), your awake?" Asked Steve.

"I am now! Thor, pass me a poptart."

Now furious and still groggy from sleep, when the arms reached around your waist you let your instincts take the control and punched the thought to be perv, in the face. Proud of yourself, with poptart in hand, you walk back to your room.

~~~~~~15 minute time warp brought to you by the TARDIS~~~~~~~~

When you got the text you were wide awake.

_Thanks for the punch in the face. It made my day ;) ~TS_

_Oh French toast -_- ~_(your initials)

_Hey is your door locked? ~TS_

_Uh nooooo ~_(your initials)

_Good ~TS_

Before you can reply the door opens and Tony enters. With a black eye. You wince at the sight of your doings.

"Oh this? It's fine. Don't worry about it."

And yet again he was too fast for you to react, as he sat down at the foot of your bed next to you.

"So I was thinking."

"Wow, you actually do that!"

"Thanks. I was thinking that,"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already."

And so he did.


	5. Tony StarkxReader - Jeffery

As you walk into the Stark Towers kitchen where, previously, Tony said he was located you notice it was empty.

"Tooonny!"

Silence.

"Tony! Where are you!? I need your body!"

That made him come out.

"(Your Name), I would have never guessed."

"Well obviously not since it's never going to happen."

"I think the lady doth protest too much."

"Oh shut up! Why did you need me here 3:30 in the morning, anyways?"

"I need a kiss."

"Sooo, more random crap. Come on, what's the real reason?"

"I told you, I need a kiss."

"I'd rather turn into a wolf in front of you."

"Hey! You said you wanted my body!"

"It was to get you out of hiding!"

"If you say so!"

While you two were arguing and he was teasing you he slowly moved closer to you. It took you a while to realize, but you did. So, you ran. You ran down the stairs into the living room, right in front of the $500 couch. And as you suspected, Tony followed.

"What the..."

Before he could finish you did what he asked for. You kissed it wasn't long or anything, but it was defiantly worth it.

"You kissed me?!"

"Yeah, you told me to."

"But you ran!"

"I wanted our first kiss to be somewheres more romantic than a kitchen with month dirty dishes in the sink and I thought a $500 couch cut the bill!"

"Do not make fun of Jeffery!"

"Wait, you named your couch Jeffery?"

"Duh!"

"Oh stop naming things and come up with our ship name!"

"Auh, do I have to right now?"

"Well what else would you be doing."

"Mmm, this."

And the 'this' was him putting his arms around your waist and pulling you as close to him as physically possible.

"You did say you wanted my body."

With that he kissed you, strong but passionate, as you melted into his arms.


	6. Tony StarkxReader - V-Day

It was Valentine's Day and you were going to surprise Tony with a present. You'd been dating for ten months now and you were excited.

You had previously texted Tony telling him you two needed to talk. He texted back saying to meet at Stark Towers in an hour.

You were currently putting the last of your makeup on an getting ready to leave for the Tower.

Time Jump Brought To You By The TARDIS^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

You stepped out of your (dream car). Tony had gotten it for you as a birthday present. You tried to not take it, but Tony forced it on you, like most nice things he got you.

You walked towards the front door, heels clicking, skirt flowing. You slowly open the door and peak your head inside. Since the 10 months you've been dating you've realized his surprises were...the weirdest. Once he jumped out and huggged you, nacked.

"Tony?" you whisper.

Nothing.

You slowly walk in, the lush carpet silencing the sound of heals. You turn as you walk, looking for your boyfriend.

"Turn around again," you hear Tony say.

"What?"

"You looked cute. Turn around."

"I am not going to turn around just to turn you on."

"Fine. What did you want to talk about?"

"It's Valentine's Day..."

"Yeah, I do have a calender, you know?"

"Well I got you a present."

"Oh really what is it?!"

You pull him in for a long luxurious kiss. You knew how much he loved it when you took control, and you rarely did so.

"Well I got you a present, too."

Without giving you a chance to reply he kneeled on one knee and pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket.

"(full name), will you marry?"

"With all my heart."


	7. AvengersxReader - Dress Shopping!

Avengers x Reader-Shopping

"(Y/N)!" Tony shouted as he barged through your bedroom door.

You didn't answer at first, too lazy, or tired, to acknowledge him.

"(Y/N)!" He screamed again, this time jumping on your bed in which you were trying to sleep.

"TONY!" You yelled back, sitting up.

"(Your nickname), you have to get ready if you want to get there on time!" Tony said, now whining.

"Going where?" You ask as you slowly climb out of your almost too comfortable bed.

"SHOPPING!" Tony screamed as he ran out of your bedroom and to somewhere's you couldn't see, or care a bit about.

You quickly got ready as you realized this was going to be the worst day of your life. Even worse than when Loki threw you out a Stark Tower's window. But maybe you could make a game out of it.

You reached the floor where Natasha, Steve, Thor, Tony, Bruce, Clint, and even Loki were sitting, obviously waiting for you.

"Okay, ready to go?" You asked.

"What are you wearing?" Tony asked as he looked you up and down.

You looked down at yourself, viewing your simple black hoodie, black jeggings, and an old pair of sneakers. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"You're going to wear _that_ in public?"

"If I'm going to be forced to go dress shopping, even for the Clintasha wedding, I'm going to wear something easy to take off for when I have to try things on." You explain.

"It's simple female knowledge." Natasha added.

"Where shall you be going Ms. (last name)?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

"TO PEEBLES WE SHALL GO!"

^^^^^^^^^A long limo ride later^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I don't understand why we had to come to this commoner's store. You do realize I'm rich, right?" Tony complained as all of you shuffled out of the limo.

"How could I forget," you mumbled. "I'm not going to by a $200 dress that I'm going to wear once, and probably spill wine on when I could buy a $60 dress, wear it multiple time, and it won't matter if I spill anything on it." You answered as you walked through the big metal doors.

"I don't see the problem with this store, Man of Iron." Thor added.

"Thanks Thor."

The second you reached the dress section you and Natasha run away searching, while the five guys shuffled around. Steve tried not be noticed being with Tony. Tony hit on very girl that walked by. Thor almost got kicked out for being too loud, but Loki was able to calm him. Clint just stood in place, sunglasses on. You and Natasha run back to the guys and drag them to changing rooms.

"Okay, first up is the Katniss Everdeen styled black dress," Natasha says as you walk out of the room wearing a long black dress that has a missing part at the chest to show as much cleavage possible.

You pose as if you're in a fashion show as the guys gawk in amazement. You walk back into the room screaming, "Next."

"This one I picked out myself. It's a red simplicity that I would die for," Natasha explained as she extended her arms, showing you off.

You walk out wearing a strapless, ruby red, and tube tight, dress.

"Breathe taking." Steve says, possibly staring.

"Yeah, it's knocking the wind right out of me." You say walking back into the room.

"Yeah maybe not that one." Natasha says, concerned for your survival.

"Next is an Ariel styled beauty that I'm sure you five will enjoy."

You walk out in a green scaled bikini bottom and purple shell like bikini top.

"That's not even a dress!" Clint freaks out.

"Yeah, but it looks good." Thor says, not even avoiding his staring at your chest.

"Oh that's because of the push up bikini bottom." You explain calmly walking back in the room, Natasha laughing.

"Last is the summery dress that I'm sure will look wonderful."

You step out of the room wearing a strapless, knee length dress with a turquoise lace bust, and a flowery silk design for the rest, with a beige knitted belt around your waist.

"Anyone team flower's raise their hand." Natasha said, maybe a little too happy.

All five guys raise their hand, even if Tony was a little reluctant.

"Thanks goodness. I am sick of changing!" You exclaim, happy with your choice.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^At the checkout^^^^^^^

You walk up, dress in hand, and set it on the checkout counter. What the others didn't know was hidden underneath the lace and flower dress was an Ariel styled bikini.


	8. HawkeyexReaderxTony Stark SMUT!

**Request by MRS-CLIFFORD-OF-221B on Wattpad.**

You sat on the couch watching Cake Boss with none other than Ironman. You were about to move closer to Tony when Clint jumped on the couch between you and Tony.

"Ugh Cake Boss again. Let's do something new." Clint whined at he stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

You were about to get up and leave when you get the greatest idea. You stretch yourself over both the guys, your head on Tony's lap and body on Clint. They look down at you confused.

"What? You said you wanted to do something new."

You lay there as Tony played with your (hair color) hair, probably unknowingly. Try to make it a little more interesting you stand up, take off your sweater and throw it across the room. You lay back down in your previous position, but this time making sure your tank top was rolled up just past your belly button.

Clint looks at you with lust in his eyes, Tony the same. Your fun done with you stand up to get your sweater and leave, but Clint grabs your arm and pulls you back to the couch. Clint starts kissing your neck, looking for your sweet spot.

"Well this escalated quickly." You say between heavy breathes when he reaches the spot right above your shoulder blade.

You reposition yourself so you're right on top of Clint's lap, legs wrapped around his waist. Tony comes behind you and takes off your tank top. Clint lays you down on the couch, laying himself on you, continuing to kiss your neck. Tony starts to take off your jeans and underwear. He inserts his finger into you. You moan just as Steve enters the room.

"I'm gonna have to use HYDRA's mind erasing device to get this picture out of my head." Steve said before he turned around and went from the way he came.

Tony exits you. Clint gets off you. You put your clothes back on, and the three of you sit on the couch staring at the, bored yet again.

"What should we do now?" Clint asks.

"Can you feel the love, tonight?" You sing in reply.

"NO WE ARE NOT WATCHING LION KING!" Tony screams in return.


	9. ThorxReader - The Evil Fry Pan

**Request for Jotunheim Storm: "I love the Quicksilver one! Can you please write a Thor one? I think he'd be so sweet :D" I do take requests so either PM me or leave a review.**

"Hey Thor!?" You yell as you search the multiple rooms of Stark's Towers, looking for the demigod.

You were wearing some cooking mitts and apron. You had tried to bake a batch of your mom's famous (favorite cookie), when the oven wouldn't start. After chasing Tony and Bruce down with a frying pan Bruce finally said that they had done some time of Drunk Science experiment that caused the oven to short circuit. You came up with the great idea of Thor using the power of Mjolnir to bake the cookies.

"Thor!" You half sang as you walked into the 16th floor living room, which Thor had forced Tony to make a pet room.

Thor layed on the ground covered in several puppies, kittens, and rabbits. You stand in the doorway for a minute before you realized the reason you were there.

"Hey Thor?" You ask, a big goofy smile planted on your face.

"Lady (f/n)!" Thor beamed as he stood up, trying to act like none of what you just say happened. That was until a kitten started licking his ankle. "What are your reasons for being here?" He asks as he picks up the kitten.

"I need your, and Mjolnir's help in the kitchen." You explain as you laugh at the small kitten in Thor's hands.

"It would be my pleasure to help you!" He says as he sets down the small kitten and picks up Mjolnir.

^^^^^^Time warp brought to you by cute kittens^^^^^^^

"I do not believe the use of Mjolnir on your cookies would be a good idea." Thor questions your idea, thinking you're smarter than that.

"Well that was the original plan, wasn't it?" You ask, causing Thor to turn to you with a puzzled look on his face. "But I changed the plan." You say before you swing one of your still mitted arms around his neck, and pull him in for a long, passionate kiss.

"I preferred that plan." Thor said after you separated for the need of air.

"Thought you would." You say before you go in for another kiss.

"Well I officially lost my appetite." Bruce and Tony say together when they walk in to you and Thor kissing. You just pick up the fry pan that was sitting on the counter behind you.

"Run away!" Tony screams, running away, Bruce close behind him.


End file.
